Le Lumière
by Chiyo May
Summary: La traduction du ff "Das Licht" et "The Light" en francais - Alors, une petite histoire de la rencontre d'André et Oscar. J'espère que ça essuyera tes larmes et te fera sourire. Attention, c'est résineux! ^^;;


La Lumière  
  
Silence, calme, chaleur, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout autour d'elle n'était que paix et bien être. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivée. Il y avait eu cette foule furieuse, et le grondement des canons. Maintenant tout était si paisible. Ni aucune haine, ni aucune douleur, rien de mauvais, remarquait-elle. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer. Quelqu'un avait tiré sur elle, plusieurs fois même. Alors elle s'était écroulée sur le sol. Immédiatement des hommes de son régiment tout comme d'autres visages familiers avaient accouru à son secours. Parmi ces images, elle revoyait Rosalie. Rosalie courrait vers elle, pour la sauver. Quelques- uns commencèrent à pleurer, d'autres à crier encore plus fort qu'au début de l'assaut. Tout n'était que chaos, tout n'était que bruits. C'est alors qu'elle le vit ; André! Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux. De ses yeux brillants, une vive lumière éblouit Oscar de prime abord. Mais bientôt la lumière déclina pour disparaître complètement. Les cris, les pleurs le bruit autour d'elle disparaissaient aussi. Les ténèbres descendaient sur elle. Oscar gardait les yeux fermés. Comment aurait-elle pu rencontrer André? A près tout, il était mort. «Oscar. » Elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer son prénom. «Oscar, tu es là?»  
  
Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus. Entourée de douceur, lumière blanche, elle croyait apercevoir André debout devant elle. Elle reconnu sa pâle chemise dans laquelle elle l'avait vu si souvent à la maison..à cette époque quand tout était encore si simple. Mais ses cheveux.ils étaient différents.Oscar cligna des yeux comme si elle s »tait réveillé d'un très long et très profond sommeil. Il.André avait quelque chose d'étrange à présent. Il n'avait plus cette frange qui lui couvrait l'?il gauche.c'était ça !  
  
«André?» demanda-t elle incrédule «C'est vraiment toi?»  
  
André la regarda tristement et dit: «Cela signifie.ils t'ont eu.ma chère Oscar. j'espère seulement que tu n'aies pas eu à souffrir.»  
  
«De quoi parles-tu ? Tu espères que je n'ai pas eu à souffrir? Que s'est-il passé? Où suis-je ? Suis je plein rêve?.c'est ça, c'est sûrement un rêve, ce ne peut être qu'un rêve.  
  
Oscar était perdue et désespérée. Alors qu'elle regardait son corps, elle s'aperçue qu'elle ne portait plus son uniforme. A la place, elle était revêtue d'une chemise beige à large col et d'un pantalon de daim. Elle pensa que tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Et elle fut encore plus choquée de découvrir qu'elle était devenue folle. André s'approcha plus près d'elle, le visage toujours anxieux. D'un geste tendre, il lui pris la main.  
  
«Oscar, toi et moi, sommes maintenant, ensemble dans l'autre monde. Ils m'ont amené ici hier. Depuis cet instant je t'ai surveillé.mais pas suffisamment dirait-on».  
  
Il prit un eponfonde inspiration: «Ils ont.Tu es morte Oscar.tuée par plusieurs tirs de fusils»  
  
Quand André eut prononcé les mots qui décrivaient la fin de sa vie, oscar ne pouvait plus bouger, pétrifiée, terrifiée. Fixement elle regardait les 2 mains unies. Elle était toujours convaincue que ces doigts, cette rugosité, mais néanmoins 'à la peau rose', n 'étaient que pure produit de son imagination. Elle fixait ces mains qui caressaient la sienne si doucement. Pour la seconde fois, elle ferma les yeux, laissant une unique larme roulait le long de sa joue et avec nostalgie, elle se remémora toutes ces merveilleuses années de leur enfance et cette seule et unique nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Une douleur très vive et très profonde apparu et la fit sangloter Mais.elle pouvait aussi RESSENTIR les caresses. Ca ne pouvait pas être une «folie». Tout était vrai alors ! Soudain, réalisant la sitution, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il était toujours là, devant elle, la regardant de ses grands yeux verts. De ses 2 yeux ? En effet. Il est tellement beau, réalisa-t-elle Et le pétillement de ses yeux.si clair, si pur, comme elle ne l'avait vu durant leur enfance pour la dernière fois. Elle avait presque oublié l'André, enfant non gâté, qui pouvait rire avec elle, sans regard mélancolique du moins. Elle ne pouvait dire combien il lui avait manqué. Et maintenant, il était là, avec elle?!  
  
Ces yeux là.ces yeux verts, chaleureux. Le doux contact de sa main et son sourire, si affectueux et tendre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux puis ruisselèrent sur ses joues brûlantes. «André, c'est vraiment toi!!!» s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Sa respiration était profonde et de sa poitrine, elle entendait le battement de son c?ur pur. Avec passion, elle frotta son visage rougeoyant au sien, pendant qu'il caressait son dos et ses cheveux ondulés et dorés des 2 mains. A chaque respiration, ils respiraient un peu plus l'odeur sucrée de l'autre.  
  
«André mon bien-aimé, j'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter. Quand tu as disparu si soudainement, j'ai pensé que jamais je ne pourrais le supporter» sanglota-t-elle.  
  
«Sshhhh.maintenant tu as tout le temps. L éternité nous appartient» murmura André d'un ton aimant. La douleur liée à sa solitude était passée. Ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant n'était que la gratitude de pouvoir le revoir à nouveau, de pouvoir le toucher une fois encore, pour la fidélité qu'il lui avait toujours témoignée, pour la patience qu'il avait eu à l'attendre..juste pour lui. Elle était réellement amoureuse d'André. L'amour qu'elle sentait, était un amour que peu de gens pourrait connaître. Inconditionnel, profond, pur et sans fin.  
  
Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, versant des larmes de joie et pour le fait d'être de nouveau réunis. Soudain, Oscar se libéra un peu de leur étreinte. Ses yeux brillaient quand elle murmura: «Crois tu vraiment que j'aurais pu vivre une seule seconde sans toi sur cette terre sans souffrir de ton absence?» Ils échangèrent un sourire et laissèrent parler leurs âmes. André toucha son menton doucement. Alors ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
«Je t'aime Oscar. Je t'aimerai toujours. Et je t'aurais attendu jusqu'à la fin des temps.»  
  
«Et je t'aimerai toujours un petit peu plus. Je t'attendrai toujours un petit peu plus longtemps. Et je t'aimerai toujours.mon aimé André»  
  
*** «Ecoutez!» La voix d'un petit enfant résonna.  
  
«Vous ai-je dit ça ? Deux âmes destinées l'une à l'autre, ont aussi le destin de quitter le vieux monde ensemble.»  
  
«Tu as raison.». Une seconde voix correspondant à un enfant du même âge venait de surgir de derrière une sorte de brume intense. «Bien que ce ne soit pas en nos pouvoirs. De même que ça ne nous concerne pas, mon ami. Deux âmes d'une telle pureté se trouvent si peu souvent. Maintenant ils devraient partager l'éternité dans la paix. Leurs corps sont peut-être morts, mais leur amour va maintenant vivre à jamais et pour toujours.»  
  
Ils gardèrent le silence un moment. Ils semblaient apprécier cette pensée.  
  
«Quand je pense que ces deux ignorants n'imaginent pas quelle beauté ils vont découvrir ici. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils s'étaient déjà offert un amour d'une inestimable importance dès leur enfance. Le plus pur et le plus véritable qui soit.» "Viens" dit la première voix. «Allons rechercher d'autres âmes pures que nous pourront amener l'une à l'autre!»  
  
- «Ca sera tout sauf facile après cette fois!» répliqua la seconde voix. Ils rirent tous les deux puis semblèrent disparaître au loin. Au même moment, une nouvelle étoile, très brillante, s'illumina au dais* du ciel. Peut être s'agissait-il d'Oscar et André [* dais = ouvrage 'en tissu, bois scultpé, etc..) suspendu ou soutenu par des montants au dessus d'un trône, d'un autel, d'une statue, parfois mobile, par exemple dans les processions religieuses] © by Kathleen B / Amaterasu / Lady Kate / Chiyo  
  
Written in German: 2002-05-22  
  
Translated into English: 2002-06-03  
  
Traduit en français 13/06/2002 


End file.
